1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to harnesses which can be employed to restrain and to hoist dogs and other vertebrate animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alexander et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,689, disclose a sling for supporting horses and other large four-legged animals in an upright position. The sling includes a pair of end panels, three pairs of sling support straps, and a belly band or sternum abdominal band with four reinforcement strips fastened thereto. The strips themselves are stitched to the end panels which are each equipped with a pocket for receiving a spreader bar. The spreader bars are employed to maintain the width of the sling. The three pairs of sling support straps are each secured to the end panels and are looped through a single D-ring from which the sling and its contents can be suspended. Because the four strips fastened to the belly band generally cannot be used alone to restrain an animal, a plurality of straps which can be secured about the animal fore and aft of its legs are also disclosed.
In my prior pending U.S. patent application identified above, there has been disclosed a harness having a branched structure and a pair of strap members which, in use, extend longitudinally along the pet's backbone and belly, respectively, and at least three sets of straps interconnected with said pair of strap members but extending generally perpendicularly thereto around the pet's torso. The sets of straps are spaced apart from each other, spanning substantially the length of the dog's backbone from neck to hindquarters. The branched structure defines at least as many branches as there are sets of straps, with one end of each branch being attached, in use, to the upper strap member proximate with one of the interconnections between the upper strap member and one of the sets of straps and the other end of each branch being fixedly attached to the leash.